Remember
by MoruMoraBox
Summary: Eren, the Mangaka who never comes with an idea for his story because of his serious condition of memory- loss; Levi, the grumpy highschool kid with an hidden past. Are these two willing to forget or remember their past life centuries ago? *cover image not mine* Modern AU
1. In the white room

**Little drabble of Eren x Levi, Levi x Eren, Ereri, whatcha matcha call it :D It seems like this story will take a bit time to finish, so any reviews, support, eyeballs, and likes would be all an fantastic option! Arigatou gozaimasu! \(^q^)/**

**(P.S. : I don't… own… shingeki no kyojin… attack on titan… ****진격의 거인… ****TVT…. Wwwwhhhyyyyy….)**

_I entered a room where the heart monitors beeping, silently beside the white bed in a white room. Then I slowly approached whose heartbeat is being monitored when I saw an eye glistening in fear as its clear transparent tears was falling, and landing nowhere. When I was ready to turn back, suddenly "it" grabbed my hand telling me nothing but silence. I wanted to wake up at that moment. Since I knew I was going to wake up again from this dream. So I decided to let go of this weak trembling hand, since I have nothing to do with this. Because I know this was nothing more than a sound that's telling me if this person is alive or dead. A person's heart beat I don't have in memory of. This is nothing but a dream. But I am afraid…_

/

Monday (the Boy's POV)

I woke up. This shitty dream has acted as a damn alarm clock for my past 15 years now. I am getting sick of it. I am always sleep deprived from this dream when I have school to go to. I have been taking pills prescripted by the doctors but it seems like its not working. Therefore I am still scared that this dream would come and hunt me again. I don't like this feeling of anxiety, this feeling of being insecure. I just wanted to close these eyes and go to sleep but my illness as a germaphobia didn't allow me to do so. Lying in my sweaty bed that is also soaking my clothes at the same time, I needed to clean this. I just don't want the feeling of this 'thing' touching me anymore. So I got up and started with my daily routine; waking up 3:00 am in the morning with a distubing nightmare, cleaning my damp, sweaty bed sheets, and finally getting myself prepared for high school.

Sucking 3 hours of my life for this past 15 years, it seems like this cycle would never stop.

6:00 AM

Getting this shitty work done for 15 years of my life every single day isn't really a pain in the ass, since it means I am cleaner than others. I am particularly glad I have this illness, since it doesn't allow me to get too close to others, or even make any contact with them at all.

It was okay.

However I felt like there was always something missing in my life. Something big, but I realize soon enough it was something too painful for me to remember since it always gave me a unpleasant headache, causing me to disturb my other thoughts such as work. So I decided it would be for the best to seal these fragments of memories away and never to remember it as long as I live. It sometimes feel like I am running away from something, but I didn't have any time to be thinking of that. With a last sip of my black tea, I grabbed my toast from the toaster with my napkin, and headed out to the door. opening and closing the heavy apartment door with my hankercheif, i felt the cold breeze of early spring hitting on me. I shivered slightly, but ignored the coldness and got on to my bicycle as I rode away, watching as I continued to get further and further away from my apartment complex.

**To be continued… (Thank you for staying in my boxes my friends, and see you again in the near future!)**


	2. Countless meetings: today, and now

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews! Yes I know I need improvements, and I consider all of your reviews with great respect. I will continue to improve since this is my very first upload in anything, ever. Thank you for being in the box with me though, as I will try to make all my viewers happy: D I apologize if this is too long; this went longer than I thought it would be :o **

Monday

I woke up at 8:00 Am, looking at my blurry unclean and unorganized room. I reached out for my glasses that were sitting on the table right next to me. I put on my glasses, and then reality hit me. I realized I am in my 26 years with an occupation as mangaka (manga writer). However without any idea for my story, you could say I am jobless. Then I wondered, "_How long can I keep going on like this…?"_ I sighed and got up from my bed. Thinking it was too hopeless, and nothing would save me from this jobless life. For another new day, I started my casual schedule.

My name is Eren Jaeger.

8:45 AM (library) I decided to crawl out of my room and into the sunlight to refresh my mind, trying to get some ideas for my manga. Then I realized I had over- due library books piling up in my room, practically timing the wrong time to go out. Carrying dozens of manga books, I missed the bus. So I walked, as I worried about my limited money as I knew those Library books were due for about 2-3 weeks.

Taking about 26 minutes to walk to the library, I paused for a few minutes just to catch my breath, meanwhile trying to feel my legs again. _After all, it's been weeks since I've been cramming myself in my room as I knew the world wouldn't just accept my story ideas…_

Sighing at my own pathetic self, I entered the building fearing how much I needed to pay off in order to borrow books from the library again.

When i approached the librarian on how much i needed to pay off, she said, "Its 3350 yen in total please."

"…. What? Excuse me?" I reply.

"3350 yen." The librarian repeats a bit impatiently.

"Oohhh…. I see…" _crap!_ I thought, as I dug through my wallet to see my entire fortune was the exact amount (barely) of what I had. Well, there goes my bus money… so I decided not to borrow any more books at the library just for today. So I got a table and started to read, feeling my life was getting a little bit better as I flipped those pages.

It was 10:34 AM when I was snapped back to the society once again.

Then I realized time goes fast when you were having fun reading all the library's manga books. As I stood up from the chair, I decided it would be for the best to walk back home, since it's better to be early than late for lunch with Mikasa.

Mikasa is my big sister, who possesses jet black hair, and charcoal eyes which seems to shine at the right moment when she wanted to kill someone. Other than that, she is a pretty peaceful sister who is married to Armin Arlet; my childhood friend. Everything is fine between Mikasa and me except when she goes all brother- crazy, when I'm not home in time which causes her to have panic attack, call the police and label me as missing.

Surprisingly other than that, she is the only person who always watched over me since I was introduced to her family. To make long story short, it's was for the best not to keep her waiting.

11:05 AM (The boy's POV)

_Tick tock tick tock_

The time went by as our teacher; Mrs. Ymir was "teaching" the class with her same monotone while texting her special somebody in class, and everyone knew that. However that had nothing to do with me since she was like that for the whole semester. But moreover, I just couldn't wait till the class was over. The sooner, I can get out of this germ ridden place and go somewhere else, it would be so much better.

_I wanted to be free…_

11:34 AM (Eren's POV)

Just earlier I discovered the park that would take me to my apartment complex.

With a great joy of finding a new shortcut, I took my first step to the greens that basically flooded the place I walked to, letting in a little sunlight. I have to say it was quite calming. _Just like… _"Eh?" I was instantly confused.

_"_What was I going to say again…? Why can't I remember…?" I sighed in frustration as I knew it was too late to recall what I was just going to say, or remember. Then suddenly without a warning my head started to ring in the most painful way imaginable. It screamed, and screeched inside of me. I felt like throwing up for a second. Then with a feeling of uneasiness, the unwanted headache caused me to lose my balance and land head first to the ground.

I felt pathetic. _Why couldn't I remember? Why do I always see blank pages in my memories? _Then my vision turned white.

11:34 AM (the boy's vision)

Thank goodness that our good for nothing teacher was too out of the world to care that her student may or may not have gone missing during class. Ridiculous, why would they even give her a job when all she does is texting Mrs. Christa?! I don't care if she is a lesbian or not! But I'm very sure that anyone would have notice it by now when in some point they have the same engagement ring.

"Haahh…" I need to restrain myself from all that thinking since I left that filthy school not to think anything related to that.

I should just relax, and read. Didn't I come in here to do that?

_*Rustle rustle*_ what the… now who's that? I am sure I was alone when I entered the park… I instinctively narrowed my eyes to focus my vision towards the sound.

"Who are you?! Show yourselves now." I got my fist ready. Is it _them_? I asked myself. Then how did they find me, and why now? The opening in the bush got bigger, and there they were. It was _them._

"Yo~~ doggy chan~ where were you the last 15month? We had so much trouble trying to find you. Did you know that? Our boss was so angry at us when we couldn't find you…"

_tch!_ I thought to myself. I don't have time for this…"What do you want from me? Didn't we end our deal _exactly _16 month ago? Or do you want _more_?" they looked surprised at my answer. "No, not at all, the boss just wants you back. But I am astonished that you of all people to say _that"_ I scoffed.

"Now what are you implying of? I was just being sarcastic".

11: 45 AM (Eren's POV)

"Ugh…" I said, as I rose up from the ground. "Wha…what happened? Where am I?" the previous pain rose. "Ouch! No good, I can't remember at all... all I can remember is that I fell to the ground…" the pain grew. "Urgh… whatever, I better get out of this place first before I do anything else…"

_*Mumble mumble* _

"Huh? Now who could that be in this wilderness?"Should I check before I go..?

*_gulp* _

I gave myself some time to prepare for any dangers that would come for me. Who knows? It could be another person who's lost as well…

*rustle rustle*

I crawled stealthily as I could along the dewy grass and hid myself behind the bush just to make sure I was safe. With the help of the natural hole in the bush, I saw the background scene: there was three nasty looking men surrounded by forestry with rays of sunlight pinned against the ground… and…_wait are they…_ _surrounding a… a kid?_

I squinted my eyes extra hard to verify my vision, but before I could do anything, the kid made his moves first. Throwing his book on the ground, the "kid" ran up to one of the men and kicked him in the shin causing him to fall. While the first man was too occupied with his pain, the kid went straight for the second man, and sweeped his ankles. As the second man fell with no control over his reflexes, the kid targeted his arm and smashed them with his foot as soon as the second man landed on the hard, cold, wet ground. I was positive I heard something breaking at his arm.

The ugly man screamed, and howled at the pain he deserved. The third man, who wasn't going to turn back now since he was in too deep to get out of the current situation, saw his opportunity at the kids back that was turned away from him, which was concentrated on inflicting more pain on the second man's arm.

So in hoping to seize his opportunity the third man almost instantly lunged forward to the kids back to immobilize his move, but the kid who predicted the obvious beforehand, simply moved his whole body sideways causing the third man's lunge break head first to the ground.

Dark, red nose blood was at sight from the third man's buried face. That sight, Eren thought, was strangely enough, beautiful. The kid was like a bird going straight for its prey without fear, and no mercy was sought in his action.

Then the kid scrubbed his foot with force on the third man, grinding his head further in to the ground. When everything seemed to be clear, the first man who obviously hadn't learned his lesson through the agonizing pain in his shin got up, and with his trembling leg, pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket, and said, "you get off of him, or I'll kill you!"

seemed real enough, but with no determination in his voice, the kid immediately saw through his bluffs, and kicked away the knife along with the first man's finger that was holding the knife.

_Now that looked painful_, I thought, and sure enough the man knew that as well. The man fell to the ground surrendering with his tears, and everything ended.

3 were wounded, and the kid gloated.

12:00 PM (Narrator ver.)

It was the time Eren suspected when the fight was over. One thing he knew for sure from this kid was that he was fast, and he was accelerating in it.

Then he studied this kid a little bit further. Not only was he a good fighter, he was handsome too. The kid had black ravishing dark hair that was stylishly undercut. But Eren wondered, _what on earth could've made this kid scowl so much his face had dark permanent wrinkles?_

Than it was followed by the kid's intimidating, dark grey, and cold stormy eyes that reminded Eren of a lone wolf. Then Eren's eyes moved towards his body. He had a pale doll like skin which made Eren realize something.

He wasn't a kid. Instead he was a teenager who happened to be lacking at his height. But he, Eren thought was just "too" perfect for him. But something from this teenager grabbed Eren's attention more and it was the familiarity he had.

Then something hit Eren. Nobody, except for Mikasa, Armin, and his doctor hit this kind of nostalgia to him. Now this was too painful for Eren to remember or recall anything, but Eren knew he knew this teenager from somewhere. So he remained hidden, to see the teenager's next move.

12:15 PM (narrator ver.)

The teenager lifted the filthy head of the crying, dirty man and leaned closer towards his ear; and whispered dangerously, "If I ever see your face again you filth; I will do my best to ruin your life. Do you understand me? Go, and don't forget to tell your boss that I will never come back even if it kills me."

Releasing the first man's unclean, lifeless head backward, he fell and scurried to his kind and they all left cowardly showing their back to the disgusted teenager.

He thought, _now this is what I'd say the fastest way to clean filthy trash. _

Then he picked up his book that was abandoned previously to the ground and noticed something strange.

He felt like someone was staring at him.

He looked at his book and nodded silently. He made his move and walked toward a peculiar bush that seemed to be observing him.

He stopped, and studied the bush. Then without a second thought, he jumped in the suspicious bush bracing for who knows what to be in there.

But instead, he found something more interesting. He found a man in his early 20 years beneath him. He had an unkempt, but short deep chocolate brown hair that was naturally divided in two, but it wasn't the man's hair he found interest in.

Instead it was something else that lied underneath his boring glasses, which was the man's large, round almond shaped eyes that processed the wild green, shimmering blue, and the tranquility of the sea.

The boy was instantly hooked in to this man.

"Who are you?" he said, secretly surprised in what he discovered, and leaned in closer. Dangerously close that their nose were almost touching. "What do you want?" The man who was absolutely horrified said,

"Ummm…. My name is Eren Jaeger, and uhh... I just wanted some direction on getting out of here!" the teenager was confused.

"What? You want a direction on how to get out of a park? Do you think I'm stupid?" Eren was scared.

"No! Tha…That's not it! It's the truth! It's my first time being here so I got lost… and I don't even know how I got here in the first place!" _hmmm..._ the teenager thought to himself.

"You don't look like you're lying…" Eren immediately answered.

"No! Not at all! Uhh… what's your name…?"

"Huh? My name?" the teenager asked questionably. "My name is Levi. No last name."


	3. Him

**Hello, everyone so sorry for being late and thank you so much for waiting. I was having A LOT of problems as I had provincials/ exams this week. Also I wasn't being stuck with creativity, or the energy to continue. But I hope everyone had a wonderful day, and if you didn't… well here you go, for y'all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Monday, 12:05 PM (Mikasa's POV *the past*)

Where is Eren, where is Eren, _where is Eren_!? Why isn't he here yet? Did he get into a fight? An accident? Maybe he got kidnapped!?No, no, no, no, no.

No.

I have to calm down first. I… I need to call Armin. He'll know what to do. He always did. The phone beeps as I dial.

Armin spoke, "Hello? Is this Mikasa?"

"H…how did you…? Yes, it is." I spoke.

"Well the fact that you went to Eren's house for lunch, and by a notice on my phone with your name on it, it's pretty easy to figure it out. So, Eren's not home yet, right?" Armin spoke.

"Y-Yes. What should I do, Armin? Should I…"

"No, Mikasa. Do not call the police like the last time. Wait for him." Armin sounded almost too surprised.

"B-But what if something happens to him?!" I said, not assured.

"No, Mikasa, you need to understand as long as _he_ doesn't exist in this world, Eren will be fine." Armin spoke filled with grudge.

Then I instantly understood what Armin was suggesting, as I recalled the most horrible time where blood flowed everywhere I walked, the place where it was so beautiful yet so cruel. I didn't want to think about the past, nor did I want to remember. But I did, as it is the only thing that kept me going, the only fuel for my burning hatred for _him_.

_I needed to remember._

"Alright, Armin I will wait for Eren. But what if he isn't back by another…" I swallowed shakily and spoke with slight hesitation as I thought about waiting for Eren, to come back. "F-five minutes?"

"Then wait as long as you have to, Mikasa. It would be a good exercise for you since you need to understand Eren's tardiness." Armin spoke with slight chuckles in his mouth.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess. Alright then Armin, work hard." I smiled as Armin chuckled, and spoke,

"Bye. See you later."

"Alright good bye, Mikasa. See you later."

_Beep_ [End of call]

12:15 PM (Narrator ver.*the present*)

"Ummm… then levi, would you mind getting off of me?" Eren said with great intimacy as he didn't know what the frigid grey eyed boy would do next.

"Oh… I didn't notice that by now. I apologize." The boy said, and he got up immediately from the turquoise eyed man and walked towards his book.

Picking it up the sarcastic boy said, "Here. I'll show you how to get out of this park. Next time read the directions, all right?"

Completely spellbound Eren lost his words. Blushing bright red despite his age he obediently said, "O-Okay."

Despite the season of early spring, it was sunny. Eren liked the bright day instead of the cold damp weather the winter had offered him. He doesn't know why, but he felt more freedom that way. So he thought of making more conversation with this mysterious young boy this way.

"Le-Levi, do you like the sunny days?" Eren asked.

"Huh?" the boy said curiously, "Do you like it?"

Eren was a bit surprised at the back to back question. "Uh…Yeah I do, it's really nice when it's bright outside. I don't know why, but I feel more comfortable when it's sunnier. Weird, isn't it?"

The boy looked at the man for a bit and said, "I don't think it's weird. But to be truthful, I don't really like the sunny weather. It makes me sweat."

"Oh… I see. Then what kinds of weather do you like, Levi?" A bit disappointed, Eren thought it would be the best to find the boy's likes since it's always nice to have a bit more conversation than not being able to, right?

"I like the rain. Especially when it's pouring outside and all I can see are the lights of the traffic, and the buildings." Levi answered with sentiment in his voice. Too much for fifteen year old boy, Eren thought.

"…Why is that?" Eren asked.

"Because it doesn't make me sweat." The boy said. "Weird, isn't it?" He smiled, as an excuse for not being able to think of a better answer for the previous question.

"I guess we all got a bit of weirdness, in us then." Eren spoke, understanding how the boy felt about him. _He must be uncomfortable_, Eren thought.

"Well… thank you for taking me here. I'll go on my own now. Bye." Eren turned away from the boy, and walked as if nothing happened between the boy and him.

Levi froze. Secretly he wanted to say '_Don't go._' to the man that has turned his back away from him, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to; he was too afraid that this man would think weirdly of him if he did such a thing. So he remained quiet, as he didn't know himself what he was going to say if he let his mouth do all the talking for him. Clutching his book tightly, he turned away from the man feeling very confused. He turned around forgetting for a brief moment, and maybe for more than few weeks that this man lived in the same apartment block as him.

12:34 PM (Eren's POV)

_That was way too awkward… Hope he didn't think weirdly of me for asking a few questions…_ I thought anxiously while walking the familiar step I walked before, until something struck me. _Mikasa! _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! I am late! I am so late! Shoot, I need to get their fast… I hope Mikasa didn't do anything…

Out of breath, I ran and ran, knowing as soon as I arrive at the entrance building of my apartment, I needed to take the stairs to my apartment floor, since I had no time to wait for the elevator to come down from wherever it was if I wanted to get to my floor quicker. Besides, I lived in floor five. It shouldn't be that bad, I thought to myself, while closing in on my apartment block, I opened the door and ran up to the stairs.

Breathing heavily, swallowing the remnants of the sudden run, there she was, Mikasa, wrapped in her red scarf waiting for me to come back. I was shocked, as this was surely Armin's work.

"Mikasa, I'm back." I smiled approaching my big sister to greet her, hiding my tiredness not to worry her.

"Eren! You are back! You have no idea how long I waited for you… are you hurt anywhere?" Mikasa spoke alarmingly preparing for any news that comes towards her.

"No I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me anymore, Mikasa. I'm twenty-six, remember." chuckling, I pulled Mikasa close to me for a big hug.

Mikasa blushed, and said, "Of course I need to worry about you. You are my little brother, _remember_." she pushed me away as if it was too much for her to handle.

"Well than, since I'm late, I'll make lunch this time." I said with a usual smile.

"What do you want to eat?" unlocking the door, I asked.

"I want the same thing." Mikasa said.

"Eh? Mikasa you can't keep eating sweets all the time, you know." I said worryingly, opening the door, Mikasa took her high heels off, while I locked the door behind me, and followed her to the kitchen as she and I have done it many times before.

"I don't care. I want sweets." Mikasa said stubbornly, and took a seat on the sofa that's close to the kitchen table.

"Don't come crying to me if Armin gets mad…" I said. Suggesting taking her coat off, I offered my hand. Mikasa did, and gave me her coat, but not her red scarf. The scarf I made, for her Christmas gift.

"Mikasa, I think you are forgetting something." I said.

"I don't think so, Eren. You are _not_ touching _this_." Mikasa said grabbing her red scarf with her hands and curling in to a ball after diving into the sofa for extra protection.

I sighed, "Alright, Mikasa. Do what you want. I'll let you know if I'm done, so watch TV or something." I said while going into the kitchen.

Taking out the ingredients, I observed Mikasa wondering what she was going to do while I bake. I didn't want her to feel lonely. After all, she is a guest.

"Mikasa, if you have nothing to do, you can help, you know." I said, trying to give her more options of what to do's since there was literally nothing of interest in my rooms, except for my manga and anime figure collections, which I strictly forbid her or anybody, including me to touch them.

"Nah, I'll be good. I don't want to mess up the cookies like the last time." Mikasa said, with a hint of sadness in her voice in not being able to help.

"That ruined my scarf." Mikasa added, to make me feel better, which it did since I was starting to feel guilty a little bit, regretting the lack of entertainment to provide my big sister with.

"Okay. Then, tell me if anything comes up, all right?" I said.

"I got it, hurry up and bake already. I am starving, Eren." Mikasa said tapping at her smart phone playing games.

I smiled at the sight, reminding myself that everything is alright, and I started to take out the remaining ingredients.


	4. Him (2)

**Hello everyone! I am guessing you weren't expecting this : from now on I have officially decided that Sunday is going to be my chap day, meaning new chap every Sunday! : D with 1000 words or more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as I will remind you guys again, that this is a slow develop story~~ Thank you!**

12:34 PM (Levi's POV)

I was casually walking to my mundane school, which had started off without me. I was the one who was _always_ on time and who was an extreme neat-freak, but just for today, I couldn't give any concern for my tardiness. I, the especially sensitive germaphobe, couldn't care less about getting on top of a man whom I had never seen before. I couldn't care about being late for my third block, even if it was for the first time in as long as I had lived.

Heck, I actually never did bother about being late for school, but never really had a chance to be late. That felt like being a rebel, the part in me that always went ahead of itself. _Only for today_, I thought to myself, and I will move on from this memory. That was a onetime thing, and it will never happen to me again. Who cares if I met a man who captivated me with his eyes? Not me, I suppose. But why am I acting like this all of a sudden? What was it that made me feel this way? Am I missing something, I wondered. Am I forgetting something?

Then I suddenly came to a stop in my path to school and detoured, taking a seat on a bench outside the park. Then something hit me as I felt my symptom as a germaphobe coming. I felt a little bit itchy and disgusted, but I knew myself that wasn't the usual symptom. So I waited a little bit longer, _hoping _for a symptom. Then after a few seconds, I instantly got up from the grotesque bench feeling sick and queasy. This was the symptom I was looking for, but in an undesirable situation. Afraid of my following symptoms, I ran to my apartment block. I ran till I was breathless, and ran until my legs felt like they were breaking down. Sweaty and gross, I halted in front of my front door and pulled out my key, which were clearly dirty, with my hands. Then I opened the door, closing and locking it, all with my own hands, I said,

"Today is the most rotten day I have ever felt."

Then without a moment to lose, I ran to the bathroom, locking it, I undressed myself throwing the 'thing' on the floor as I turned on the water faucet in desperation. I had the feeling that I was going to spend a long time in here and possibly for the whole night, cleaning myself. The man, who called himself Eren, was not the cure, but a poison.

12:50 PM (Eren's POV)

Sixteen minutes have passed making the raw cookies into a nice shape, and then after those sixteen minutes of hard work, I put my cookies in the oven and clicked on the timer.

"Mikasa, the cookies are going to be ready soon. So sit down, will you?" I glanced at my sister who was lying on the floor continuing to play games.

"Shut up Eren, I'm almost at my high score." Mikasa said agitated as I saw her fingers swiping across the screen.

"Alright than, Mikasa do what you want." I said giving in to her childish act.

I heard the door bell ring as I was reaching for two cups to make coffees with.

"Yes? Who is it?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Who could it be, idiot? You don't have anyone except for us, remember?" Mikasa said tauntingly.

Me, who was a peaceful man and had nothing to do with a child said, "Oh yeah? How could you be so sure about that? What if it's a mailman, or a milk delivery man? What would you do then, huh?" _Besides_, I thought to myself, _you and Armin are busy every day since both of you are teachers._

"Oh, yeah sure Eren, if that isn't Armin, I'll eat my own words." Mikasa said holding up her hands as a pinky promise.

"I don't need that as a proof, Mikasa." I said while reaching for the front door. _At last the truth will be revealed_, I thought to myself.

"Hey, how's it going Eren?" Nope. I was wrong. It _was_ Armin. Armin who is my brother-in-law, who has golden brown hair that is gelled back, and a pair of crystal blue eyes that were hiding behind fashionable black glasses. Other than that, he has a job as a science teacher, mirroring Mikasa's job as a preschool teacher. Armin was taller than me and Mikasa, which was weird since I couldn't remember Armin being that tall back when we were younger. _Oh well_, I thought to myself. _Who cares? I should be glad Armin's with us. Size doesn't mean anything, really._

"See? I told you Eren, it is Armin. I told you I am always right." Mikasa said ever so sarcastically laughing at the same time. Since when did she get so close to me without making a sound?

"What is this? Did Eren lose a bet or something?" Armin joined in the conversation hoping for a good gossip.

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't really need to know, Armin. Come on inside. Isn't it getting chilly out now?" I said, as it was the truth. The wind was coming back.

Chuckling between the words, Armin said, "Alright Eren, whatever you say. Excuse my interruption."

As Armin entered the kitchen he said, "Hmm… Eren, are you baking something? It smells very good in here."

While taking Armin's heavy coat I said, "Yup, Mikasa asked me for the usual again so… I decided why not? And if you don't mind, feel free to take them all."

"Oh, that's no trouble at all. You know how much Mikasa loves your cookies, and well, everything you make." Armin said and smiled while taking a seat next to Mikasa, who nodded silently along Armin's words.

Then before I could protest it was nothing at all, the timer rang in the kitchen, where I immediately went after hanging Armin's coat. The cookies were ready to go.

-X-

1:04 PM (narrator ver.)

Three empty mugs and small white plates that were decorated with small white flowers were laid with slight clunks in each one of them. They were then poured with amber black coffee that intensified the aroma of coffee beans as soon as it touched the bottom of the cold glassy empty mugs. It was then what Eren thought, the moment of peace. Followed by his wonderfully brewed coffee, Eren put on his oven mitt, and distributed his wonderfully baked golden brown cookies that were in the shape of a rabbit. Mikasa, Armin and Eren who had completed their wait to consume their marvelous lunch chorused,

"Thank you for the meal."

Then they started to move their hands toward the white decorated plates, enjoying every bite and drink of Eren's freshly brewed coffee. After their lunch, Mikasa and Armin grabbed their coat, and headed outside, where it was now brutally cold.

"Thank you again, Eren for allowing us to take one of yours delicious cookies." Mikasa said bowing down slightly while holding the bag that were filled with still warm cookies.

"I am just glad you liked it, and thank you for coming, despite your busy schedule." Eren said politely as he can, overjoyed inside he could meet Armin and Mikasa again in person.

Then Armin and Mikasa met their obsidian black and baby blue eyes. Before Eren could react, He was met with the warmest, and the nicest hug he felt everyday when he was young. Ah, Eren thought, this is a family. He felt truly protected when he was in their embrace, and soon he knew that they needed to say their farewell again. Walking in their own paths deciding their own life, Eren knew it wasn't always exactly a good thing to be an adult. But alas, he waved his hand good bye after the friendly hug, and slowly closed his now heavy metal front door after he saw his lovely family member driving further and further away from his apartment complex.

Eren was sad. There was no other way to describe this man's feeling since he was sad, and nothing more. He was sad that he couldn't hug Mikasa and Armin back. He felt depressed he could only wave goodbye. He was filled with regret that he couldn't remember the good times when he was still young, and now he hated himself more than ever. But he was somehow held back from his own hatred of himself when he thought of the young mysterious boy, the one he met at the park that was shrouded with cold, damp greenness, but a place where it was pinned with the brightest light wherever it was possible. Then Eren wondered what this boy, Levi, was doing right now, and if he was thinking about the park, just like him.


	5. Him (3)

**Wah, Wah, Wah () semester 2! 2 art courses! Yes! I am now positive I am going to have fun this year, but I am wondering, how about you guys? : D stuck with your least favorite, or not? But, oh well~ thank you so much for visiting my box every now and then, and I hope you have a good day : oh yes; I have edited my chapters since it was bothering me for awhile now. : D just letting my audience knows I want the best for my fan fiction. Enjoy! (Thank you for your support as always.)**

***I apologize sincerely with my late update. I was having this writer block, when the school started D:**

**Please review~~**

(Levi's POV)

"Why isn't this coming off?! I am so filthy and unclean… damn it!"

Talking to myself in anger, I was scrubbing myself with a bath towel. Despite all the soap and bubbles of my body wash, the crimson hue of my blood seeped through the bath towel and bubbles, dying it a soapy red as the water made its exit to the drain. I gave up for a few moments, giving myself a few moments to think.

Whether it was an illness or not, I just couldn't stand anything that was too filthy to look at, or even bring myself to touch anything of what I have labeled as 'filthy'.

I don't know if 'germaphobe' is even the right term for the illness I have. Maybe I grew to be disgusted at myself, enlarging a hateful side that didn't belong to me. I knew, and I still acknowledged these feelings of running away, and being chased down. That was the most cornered I could get; escaping from these nightmares as an excuse and not facing the truth.

_I won't remember… and I won't seek out the truth. That is a promise to me._

With a sudden, unexplainable heartache, I decided that an hour or more of intensive cleaning to me sounded more agreeable just to forget my recent thoughts. I kept the lukewarm water on for another major cleaning for my bathroom. I needed to keep myself busy.

Looking at the red dye from my body that was swirling towards the swallowing drain, I thought,_ I can't be the only one who's clean. The environment is just as important ._Then I realized a second late that my blood wasn't stopping, but was slowly seeping out more and more, minuet by minuet. Before I knew it, I was covered in the runny red liquid.

_At this rate, I would be making my surrounding more unsanitary than before! With me included! This was absurd_, I thought to myself. I, the hardcore clean freak and germaphobe had the nerve to make a mess?! Infuriated with myself in particular, I got up to prevent anything from bleeding out again; turned off the water faucet, and got ready to patch myself up. Going for my cabinet, I thought to myself,_ who would clean this mess after i die?_

2:23 PM (Eren's POV)

I had absolutely nothing to do. No idea, no lover, no inspiration, no nothing. Even if I decided to do something, it would be the same old routine. Watch anime, talk to my variety anime poster collections on the wall, play games, and get lectured by my editor for my lack of ideas. But despite all the negatives in my life, all I could do was just lie on my bed and, well, think.

_Today may be the most sentimental day I've ever felt since I met that boy, but whom exactly is he?_

_I wonder why he was seeking to be alone in that shrouded darkness where almost little to no light existed. _

_Who were those men that got beaten up by the boy…? _

But then with a hint of gloom in my mind I thought, _it would be for the best to keep the questions for later. _

_There is no guarantee we are going to meet again anyways… A stranger is always a stranger until you get to know them well. _At least that was what my mom told me before her…

_No. No more._

I don't need to remember that. Since even _I _can't recall what happened exactly either. But sometimes I believe that my forgetfulness is a very good thing sometimes, and terrible at the same time. Everything comes with a price, and it can be frustrating thing to have.

But then, I thought too much has happened in one day, as I closed my eyes, hoping for another day to meet the boy; to solve his mysteries.

Then there I went, into a deep slumber, exhausted from thinking.

5:00 PM (Narrators ver.)

Levi was bandaged; head to toe from the awful scrubbing he got to himself once more. It was a serious problem, Levi acknowledged himself, but he just couldn't stop. It was after all, an illness that can't be fixed. Even with pills. _Why even bother though?_ Levi thought to himself. _It wasn't really necessary_, Levi thought to himself once more. But it was futile, as the mummified look of him objected such thought. Automatically, Levi then got up from his bed, and walked to his full length mirror right across from his bed and looked at his small, weak state. He thought he looked like an old man from that perspective. Which was weird for a fifteen year old boy to think about, but he didn't back away.

No.

He kept staring at his questionable reflection. He felt very nostalgic yet again, and immediately thought about the green eyed man who was overly cheerful, the man who called himself Eren.

Then something hit Levi.

_It was no puzzle_, Levi thought to himself. _It must be because of that man, Eren, causing me to act like this!_

Mixed with emotion, Levi was determined to get an answer out of this man once and for all, if they ever meet again.

_No_, Levi confirmed himself.

They will meet again for sure, somehow, and in some way, but Levi didn't know exactly how it will all start, but he knew if went to his 'quiet place' again, he will get his answers.

_But for now,_ Levi thought, that it might be a good idea to go to sleep early tonight. Just to let his wounded body rest awhile. Plopping down to his small bed, he trusted his whole body to fall to the soft, comfy mattress.

Then everything went black, as he closed his eyes inviting the nightmares towards him, once more.


	6. Virtual reality

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to MoruMoraBox's box! Here is the new chapter, and yay~ I am not late this time: D I hope you guys enjoy another chapter as I am, and well, I hope you had or have a nice day :**

**Please review~~~**

Nightmare 00:00 (Levi POV)

I woke up. Opening my eyes, I stared into the darkness. But it was not the normal world you are thinking of, but a surreal dream world, where anything happens, a place with no mercy, as those things will try to pull any dirty strings they have, just to hear your agonizing scream.

I stood up from where I was lying and soon started to walk for the first fifteen years in this other dimension, studying properly how this 'world' looks like. Then I noticed the surrounding all around me was inky black, as the floor was in this endless checker board, placed with giant, dominating burnt black and milky white chess pieces arranged in rather active way, as someone was just playing with them.

_No wonder I get crazy here. Look at this! It's an endless labyrinth! _I thought to myself. _No wonder these self delusions works better in here. How am I supposed to think, and observe my environment closely when I was forced to run?_

But somehow, I felt the exact opposite from the previous thought I had in my mind. Instead I admired how this place gave me the silence from the busy, ugly street I walked to everyday. Also it was rather interesting, how this dream world was constructed.

_But why chess pieces? _I questioned myself, wondering if anybody else was here with me.

Sure, that didn't make sense at all, but I read this. It was known, dreams were connected to one another in a very complex way, and there was a chance, a slight chance that you could meet with the person you know. _What if he was here with me the whole time and I didn't know about it? _It was worth a try.

So I immediately went about and looked; specifically searching for the green eyed man. Running on the infinite chess board, passing the massive black and white chess pieces, I shouted, "Eren!"

_-x-_

After awhile I gave up. I was running where it seemed for hours and hours but there was no trace of Eren whatsoever. Even a physically fit man could never run around this maze as it was practically boundless, and there was a slim chance that our dreams would be even connected together. Especially with a man I've met for a day. Seriously, I'm being unreasonable here…

Then I plopped down the checkerboard floor, which was hard and cold. I knew it didn't welcome my company. But with so much things happening in one day, I felt like it were almost a chaotic day. Sitting down leaning my heavy back on the burnt brown chess piece, I didn't give a single care on what my nightmares would do to me anymore.

Then, I closed my eyes, tired of everything around me.

Nightmare 01:00 (Eren's POV)

"Where… where am I?" I wondered as the checkerboard pattern on the floor touched my feet, spreading like a wildfire. Displeased, I started to trudge on way to…wherever it was.

"Why this again, didn't I stop having nightmare over a year ago?"Questioning myself, I looked around as the huge chess pieces were blocking my way. I didn't want to stay any longer anymore. This feeling of being trapped, and not knowing where you were, was the thing I hated the most.

Grumbling around my way, I puzzled over the change of landscape, wondering if I entered someone else's dream. Raising my hopes up, I started to run with no valid reason, and blurted out, "Levi!"

Nobody answered. Still, running faster and faster with no sense of direction, I kept calling out for that name. Like an animal that missed someone dearly. Then I stopped. Then I went silent.

Then I realized the space that was hovering as a background was closing in on me. Awed in fear, I kept watching as the dark vortex of nothingness got closer, and closer. I knew something was wrong, as it was clear to me that something was preventing me from going any further.

So I ran, using the power of my legs; this time to the fullest. Afraid of never meeting Levi again, feared that I might not wake up tomorrow morning, and ultimately wanting to live, I ran straight ahead with everything I had.

But the dark, misty thing did not want to lose its prey it seemed, as it sped up, trying to swallow me whole as soon as it have its chance.

Stressed under all these pressure weighing down on me, I speeded forward as my body rushed endorphins to my blood stream for the first time. Without noticing the blinding light had consumed me, I tripped and landed with a thud on the ground. Then I turned my head towards the charcoal black as it lingered backwards slowly, recognizing there is no more threats to be used.

I was safe.

Tuesday, 3:00 AM (Levi's POV)

Opening my eyes in shock I woke up gasping. Unfamiliar of my surroundings, I waited for my eyes to adjust. After that, I turn my head towards the alarm clock and pick it up, eyeing the needle points.

"3:00, right on the dot." I said, half glad, half pissed, yet thankful for not having any nightmares at all. That was the nicest thing to happen to a scowling kid who always saw the bad side of the world, judging every single thing they do. I thought today will be a nice day, as I knew it was the day where I would meet Eren. I know we'll meet. My instincts don't lie.

Tuesday, 3:00 AM (Eren's POV)

I was sweating all over when I woke up. Terrorized by the dream I had, I hurried up to turn on the lights. The outside was dark with street lights only, and I didn't categorize that to be safe. Still confused if it was the reality or not, I pinched myself on the leg. Just to make sure. Twisting my skin as hard as I can, I felt the pain rising almost too instantly.

Teary eyed, and almost howling from the agonizing red blot I've created on to my skin, I thought to myself, _now that wasn't very fun…_

Relieved, I rose up from the sweaty warm bed to go and have a nice shower, where nightmares weren't involved.


	7. Him (4)

**Hello, ladies and gentleman! Please forgive me for my absence… I was not dead, fortunately… the full explanation of why I am late, is when you enjoy the story below. Thank you for revisiting in this still need a lot of improvement fan fiction, and please, enjoy!**

Tuesday, 3:00 AM (Eren POV)

Turning on the dim light in my moderate bathroom, I started to take my clothes off and toss them messily around the cold tiled floor.

Exposing my naked chest which was tanned chestnut brown, I started briskly towards the bathtub, as the cold immediately hardened my nipples. Slowly turning on the water faucet, steam filled the bathroom and while the hot mist envelop my well toned body, only one thing came to my mind.

_Levi…_

-X-

3:30 AM

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and prepared myself toward the world. Being fully awake now, I just couldn't go back to sleep in this state anymore, and came to an agreement with myself to wait until sunrise.

With my short chocolate hair slightly damp, I lay down on my previously cool, abandoned bed, waiting for something to happen. Hoping to discover something new in this hour, my green turquoise eyes wandered around the unlit room, eventually finding the twilight sky outside my veranda.

There were no stars in the dull, musky sky instead of the artificial lights that were hung in the air substituting the natural galaxy in the sky. Staring into the dark navy blue, I wondered how the cold, early spring breeze would feel like in this time of night.

As the darkness still grasped my vision, I closed my eyes under the quiet atmosphere and wondered if I could meet Levi again, if I can approach him more closely this time.

Or…_is fate going to be cruel and set me further behind society?_

Afraid of what I was going to confront soon, I stilled my position from my single bed and closed my eyes, until I fell asleep again once more.

6:30 AM (Levi POV)

Observing as the sun poured in the magnificent yellow along with hot orange and fiery red, I sipped on my black coffee with a book in my hand.

Quietly enjoying the scenery, I knew the time was ticking closer and closer to meet Eren in person.

However, as my wounded body did not meet the requirements of proper greeting instead of questions, I decided it would be for the best to wear long heavy clothes. Despite the weather slowly clearing up and my enemy started to shine again, it was the best choice I've got.

Slowly dressing up, I wandered the room for a full length mirror, to make sure I was styled well, and not a single trace of bandages were showing. Dressed in a long sleeved shirt with no designer name, I found myself a skinny denim jean. Finishing off, I suited myself with a light grey cardigan which met my mood perfectly: mysterious and waiting.

8:00 AM (Eren's POV)

"What time is it?" I wondered, frightened, seeing nothing but a hazy blur from my eyesight.

After few seconds, I searched for a clock in the living room, and was relieved the time wasn't so hard on me today.

Navigating myself towards the bathroom, I wondered if Levi was up now, in school maybe, as it was clear to me he was ten years younger or so. Wondering if meeting Levi was labeling myself as a pedophile, I observed in the refrigerator if there was anything I could make for my empty stomach.

Getting couple of bread for toast, I begin to make myself a simple breakfast. Just for today, so I won't feel anxious.

Preparing to put the bread in the toaster, I came across of what I made a day ago, _the cookies_.

Holding the smiling rabbit cookie, I thought about how this will make opportunities to get a bit closer to Levi.

_Even if it didn't work, I just would have something more to learn about Levi.___I thought to myself.

*Ding*

As soon as the toaster sounded, I started to munch down on the light brown toast, wondering how the greeting with Levi will go for me.

Stopping on my breakfast, I slowly started to wonder why I feel so attached to Levi. _Especially to a reclusive being such as myself, I only savagely looked for people who could smile and fill in my empty heart._

_Levi certainly doesn't smile, but he certainly has the bad habit of smirking at a person. He radiates his own superiority while classifying you as the lowest of the low in your class, and in your own race. _

_If it wasn't for the ruthlessness he has, maybe I wouldn't have the urge to meet him. Then having the bad habit of butting into other peoples business and tell him myself how he should act, or do in front of me if he still wanted to…_

…_What?_

What… was a going to say again…? I am sure I had a previous memory about Levi…

*sigh*

"Maybe I should start on the medication again for these memory losses… its getting worse and worse everyday… When will this stop bother me?"

Feeling locked in my own cage; I briskly started to dump the innocent rabbit cookies in a rectangular plastic storage container. Blowing kisses to my faithful figurine collections, I ran and locked my dull metal door and locked it behind me.

Sitting down in front of my own apartment door, I finally was able to breathe in the breeze, and feel the temperature rising from the maturing spring.

"This, I think describes 'freedom' in a sort of way." Talking to myself as a daily routine, I stood up brushing off my bum for any dust that may have remained.

Then I started to walk to the place where I and Levi first and suddenly met.

The place where I like to call: 'The Quiet place.'

-X-

Arriving to the place where I met Levi, I settled myself on the grass, hoping the 3 hours in school to pass quickly.

This 'Quiet place' is the name where I first realized it was the most suitable name for this memorable place. Silent and abandoned, the perfect pair of words that describes the time when I was able to finally indentify who this grumpy kid could be.

Soaking myself in the safe recollection of memories, I was intruded with a deep, but still young voice that sounds new, but not out of place.

Levi.

**I apologize for being so very late! My computer was confiscated and never to be returned by the grasp of evil, and was finally returned! Also I am in my home country, Korea, and am enjoying every pieces of my summer break (that going to end soon….). MoruMoraBox will now try to keep my promises I made to my viewers, and please! Don't give up in this young author that's trying to work hard again! Thank you very much, and see you in future boxes again!**


	8. Refusal

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! MoruMoraBox here, and please enjoy another chapter of 'Remember'. Thank you so much for coming back to read this… still developing story!**

12:00 PM (Narrator's POV)

'_I wonder if he's waiting for me in the forest?'_ The coal haired boy spoke to himself as soon as the school bell rung for momentary freedom.

Getting up from the tainted desk, he used his personal feather duster and started to dust himself; making sure he wouldn't look out of expectation when he meets the man who he had longed for since they parted: Eren.

Slowly walking out of the dull classroom, he prayed the man with green eyes wouldn't wait for him in the forest. The more Levi wanted to see Eren, the more he wanted the time to separate them apart.

It was just too much for Levi, the pitiless cold boy who refused kind, warm hands, but realizing at the same time he is chasing after them again as he is afraid of losing his final chance for concluding his own happiness.

'_Final chance?'_ Levi wondered as he momentarily halted in beside the school gate.

'_No… questions for later Levi, let's concentrate on meeting Eren first.' _

Brushing off his further concern for the day, Levi passed the school gate and ran into the path of 'The Quiet place', the secluded forest where it was out of touch with man made noises, where he could have the chance to recollect himself before meeting the glassed man.

-X-

As Eren (who absolutely didn't have any idea Levi was coming to the forest), was dreaming about meeting Levi, imaging how pleasant it would be as it is in a dream. Waiting obediently like an anxious child waiting for his reward, Eren grinned ear-to-ear full of hope and joy.

Not wanting to let go of the feeling he had not felt for the longest time, he clutched the plastic container full of rabbit cookies. Tightly, fearing he was dreaming and all this excitement was nothing but waste of energy.

Closing his eyes, he mouthed the words Levi might say when he arrived to 'The Quiet place.'

As he was about to mouth the words, the real Levi who have just arrived to the forest, spoke the same words Eren was going to say.

"Eren… what are you doing here? Don't you know the time when school ends?"

Moments of silence paused the time for them, and then Eren, who couldn't believe what he was hearing, opened his beautiful eyes that were shrouded by his thick heavy glasses.

Now, he saw the reality. He saw the boy who was gloomy, as always, crossing his arms. It was the actual skin and bone of Levi, who was looking confused at the unexpected surprise.

Seeing the short boy moving closer and closer to Eren himself, Eren stood up, abruptly intruding the muted surrounding. These two, the young boy and a man believing they were looking at each other face to face, didn't realize the distance that was between them.

Calmly observing the tall man, Levi looked at Eren, wishing he could be a bit taller than Eren, wishing harder to be at the average height and not being stuck in these short legs. The very action of looking up at a man he had a slight interest in was putting Levi off.

Eren, who was having a hard time deciphering if this very moment of meeting Levi was a dream or a reality, Eren walked briskly towards Levi, shoving the plastic container close to Levi's chest.

Then Eren muttered quietly, "Do you like cookies?"

Levi, looking down to his chest, eyeing every single rabbit cookies in the translucent plastic container, Levi questioned without a moment of hesitation.

"Did you wash your hands before making these cookies?" Levi asked.

Certainly he wasn't meaning to be rude at their second meeting, but it was absolutely crucial thing for Levi to know because of his intense phobia of germs. Besides, there is no way for Levi to eat or touch something if they were unsanitary.

"Of course! I always wash my hands whenever I'm about to bake or cook… Levi." Still shy of saying Levi's name, Eren muttered the last word quietly as he could.

Still transfixed to the translucent plastic container that contained Eren's hard work, Levi pulled out a handkerchief that was always attached to his front pocket of his jean.

Taking the container with his hands wrapped around the handkerchief, He said to Eren, eye- to eye:

"Thank you."

Eren, who was in shock of hearing something so nice from someone he thought would be merciless because of the fight he had witnessed yesterday, went blushing his happiness in front of the short teenager.

"No problem. I just hope these cookies suit to your taste." Eren spoke while smiling ear to ear.

Holding the dull translucent plastic container with his handkerchief wrapped hand; Levi was looking at the tall man who was grinning like a child.

Then Levi himself couldn't help but to smirk at Eren. Looking down at the plastic container, he then realized Eren was like this boring old plastic container, but a container where anything could be inside.

'_Pleasant or not, Eren is full of surprises.' _ Levi thought.

Eren, who was still looking at Levi overjoyed, knew he shouldn't keep him for long. It was in fact, Levi was still an under aged student that needs to go to school.

'_He shouldn't throw away his only chance in this world like me.' _Reminiscing, Eren looked at the small figured child. Coming to a decision to say good- bye, he knew that was not going to last long.

"Levi… you should go to school now. It was nice meeting you again, though we never made promises." Changing his soft expression to a dull, cold one as best as he could, he prepared to close the chapter of their first official greeting.

Flabbergasted at the quick closure of their second greeting, Levi felt the slow aching pain reach solely into his heart. Grabbing him deeper into the icy realm he dwelled in as long his brain could remember.

Levi, the frigid boy who didn't want this inner feeling to succumb him any longer, resisted it with one word.

"No."

**Hmmmm… well, my dear viewers, this has been my comeback on my fan fiction, also to knowledge everyone that I have yet to hit the haystack. (Or abandoning my precious fan fiction.) Lot has happened few months, and I have decided to take a break. I apologize for my endless tardiness. However, as I am back, I would like to wish everyone good luck for the national portfolio day coming up next week Saturday (In Canada). Otherwise, thank you very much for taking a visit in the friendly MoruMoraBox's box, as I hope to see you all next time. (hopefully in the near future!)**


End file.
